nintendorocketfandomcom-20200213-history
Rey
R e y ™ Rey is a heterosexual faggot, hailing from the other side of Nintendo, Nintendo Planet. He first joined Nintendo Rocket on a fake account known as the GreatMightyPoo, named after the boss from Conker: Bad Fur Day, to try and have fun trolling a member or two. So technically, he was an illegal imigrant on Nintendo Rocket. After awhile, Rey forgot about that account and registered as Rey after a request from Sylux. Eventually, Rey became an active member on Nintendo Rocket.. shocking.. On March, 5th 2009, Rey finally opened up his own forum, [http://eurasia.b1.jcink.com Eurasia]. It's a fighting game forum for every fighting game out there, but it's total main focus is on fighting games played today in a competitively. So far, the only staff members are Rey and Kuja. Rey's hoping for Eurasia to grow in the future but he won't raise his hopes until that Playstation 3 is next to him. On April, 27th 2009, Capcom announced that Marvel vs Capcom 2 will be available for XBLA and PSN.. Rey shat bricks. 11th Level of Hell Bloobity Bloobity Bloobity Bloobity Bloobity Bloobity Bloobity Bloobity Bloobity Bloobity Bloobity Bloobity Bloobity Bloobity Bloobity Bloobity Bloobity Bloobity Bloobity Bloobity Bloobity Bloobity Bloobity Bloobity Bloobity Bloobity Bloobity Bloobity Bloobity Bloobity Bloobity Bloobity Bloobity Bloobity Bloobity Bloobity Bloobity Bloobity Bloobity Bloobity Bloobity Bloobity Bloobity Bloobity Bloobity Bloobity Bloobity Bloobity Bloobity Bloobity Bloobity Bloobity Bloobity Bloobity Bloobity Bloobity Bloobity Bloobity Bloobity Bloobity Bloobity Bloobity Bloobity Bloobity Bloobity Bloobity Bloobity Bloobity Bloobity Bloobity Bloobity Bloobity Bloobity Bloobity Bloobity Bloobity Bloobity Bloobity Bloobity Bloobity Bloobity Bloobity Bloobity Bloobity Bloobity Bloobity Bloobity Bloobity Bloobity Bloobity Bloobity Bloobity Bloobity Bloobity Bloobity Bloobity Bloobity Bloobity Bloobity Bloobity Bloobity Bloobity Bloobity Bloobity Bloobity Bloobity Bloobity Bloobity Bloobity Bloobity Bloobity Bloobity Bloobity Bloobity Bloobity Bloobity Bloobity Bloobity Bloobity Bloobity Bloobity Bloobity Bloobity Bloobity Bloobity Bloobity Bloobity Bloobity Bloobity Bloobity Bloobity Bloobity Bloobity Bloobity Bloobity Bloobity Bloobity Bloobity Bloobity Bloobity Bloobity Bloobity Bloobity Bloobity Bloobity Bloobity Bloobity Bloobity Bloobity Bloobity Bloobity Bloobity Bloobity Bloobity Bloobity Bloobity Bloobity Bloobity Bloobity Bloobity Bloobity Bloobity Bloobity Bloobity Bloobity Bloobity Bloobity Bloobity Bloobity Bloobity Bloobity Bloobity Bloobity Bloobity Bloobity Bloobity Bloobity Bloobity Bloobity Bloobity Bloobity Bloobity Bloobity Bloobity Bloobity Bloobity Bloobity Bloobity Bloobity Bloobity Bloobity Bloobity Bloobity Bloobity Bloobity Bloobity Bloobity Bloobity Bloobity Bloobity Bloobity Bloobity Bloobity Bloobity Bloobity Bloobity Bloobity Bloobity Bloobity Bloobity Bloobity Bloobity Bloobity Bloobity Bloobity Bloobity Bloobity Bloobity Bloobity Bloobity Bloobity Bloobity Bloobity Bloobity Bloobity Bloobity Bloobity Bloobity Bloobity Bloobity Bloobity Bloobity Bloobity Bloobity Bloobity Bloobity Bloobity Bloobity Bloobity Bloobity Bloobity Bloobity Bloobity Bloobity Bloobity Bloobity Bloobity Bloobity Bloobity Bloobity Bloobity Bloobity Bloobity Bloobity Bloobity Bloobity Bloobity Bloobity Bloobity Bloobity Bloobity Bloobity Bloobity Bloobity Bloobity Bloobity Bloobity Bloobity Bloobity Bloobity Bloobity Bloobity Bloobity Bloobity Bloobity Bloobity Bloobity Bloobity Bloobity Bloobity Bloobity Bloobity Bloobity Bloobity Bloobity Bloobity Bloobity Bloobity Bloobity Bloobity Bloobity Bloobity Bloobity Bloobity Bloobity Bloobity Bloobity Bloobity Bloobity Bloobity Bloobity Bloobity Bloobity Bloobity Bloobity Bloobity Bloobity Bloobity Bloobity Bloobity Bloobity Bloobity Bloobity Bloobity Bloobity Bloobity Bloobity Bloobity Bloobity Bloobity Games Rey plays competitively.. Rey plays a lot of games competitively, mostly in the arcades. He mostly focuses on 2D Fighters. Some say it's bad to play a lot of games competitively because you don't improve a lot in most of them, but Rey proves otherwise.. :3 * Pokemon - Changed constantly. Rey usually changes his team depending on Kuja's stupid tactics.. * Marvel vs Capcom 2 - Strider/Cable-B/T. Bonne-Y'' and Hayato-A/Cable-B/T. Bonne-Y. Rey is mainly a Strider/Hayato player and one of the few competitive Strider (Trap) players that doesn't use the great Strider/Doom set, even though he did get the hang of it. He loves using Cable-B/Tron-Y because it helps make even Roll (Which is the worst character in the game) decent. Other characters he occasionally uses are Cyclops, Iron Man and Marrow. The characters he occasionally uses as Assists include Psylocke-A, Sentinel-A/Y, Captain Commando-B, Doom-B, Ruby Heart-A, Thanos-A and SonSon-B (Last three are for Hayato only). * Street Fighter III: 3rd Strike - Yun. Backups: Chun-Li. Rey first started the game with Chun-Li but he wasn't going anywhere with her.. few days later, he tried Yun out and he immediately decided to use him as his main. Rey got MAME working recently so he is thinking of improving his Makoto and Dudley game just to counter the Makoto/Dudley players. * Tekken 6 - Hwoarang. Backups: King and Kazuya Mishima. Rey started playing Tekken with King until Tekken 4. He is the only one who turtles with Hwoarang, which sorta like an oxymoron for Hwoarang, but it works better than most Hwoarang strategies. It's also interesting to note that Rey is one of the worst Tekken players in his family, but does pretty well in tournaments. * Vampire Savior / Darkstalkers 3 - Jedah Dohma. Backups: and Lord Raptor/Zabel and J. Talbain/Gallon. Rey loves the Darkstalkers series but he just started playing it competitively due to the arcade machine finally working in his local arcades. Jedah, Raptor and Talbain are the only character Rey feels comfy playing as.. * Guilty Gear XX (Any version) - Chipp Zanuff. Backups: Millia and Jam. Rey first started with Millia and he still plays her from time to time, but he finds her to be hard to fully master. He has been playing Chipp for a long time and he's sorta getting bored of him, despite Chipp being the funest character Rey have used in GGXX.. He recently has been trying out Jam and so far, he's below decent with her. * As great Capcom vs SNK 2 and Neo Geo Battle Coliseum are, Rey stopped playing them because they usually frustrate him and that prevents the games from being fun.. Rey's Seals of Approval Kuja Sylux Starforce Morendo Max Loire Impulse KonamiYoto Lavama Polli Shambuu Syarith Fun Trivia Gaming * Only one person knows what Rey's favourite game of all time is. * Rey worships Capcom. He just loves ALMOST everything that they shit. * Aside from Capcom, Rey also loves Konami, Namco, SNK, Midway and, well, Nintendo. * Rey's favourite consoles include the Playstation, Super NES and Dreamcast. His favourite handheld is a tie between the PSP and DS. * Rey prefers the Arcades. * Some of the games Rey hates the most includes Deadly Towers, Dragon's Lair, Total Recall and Bomberman: Act Zero. * Rey isn't a fan of RPG games. RPG is his least favourite genre because he thinks they're slow and stale. * Despite Rey not liking RPGs, he really enjoyed and loved the games Chrono Trigger, Secret of Mana, The World Ends With You and, of course, Pokemon. * Rey would play any game competitively if given the chance. * Rey's PokeRival is Kuja. * Rey's favourite pokemon is Jirachi. He usually refers to her as either Shinto or Jesus. * Rey HATES Celebi. He usually refers to her as Satan because it's evil, filthy and because Kuja loves her. * Rey would do anything.. ANYTHING.. for a new Strider or Marvel vs Capcom game. Others * Aside from gaming, Rey loves music. His favourite genre being Metal and all it's sub-genres. (except Black Metal) * Rey's favourite bands include Killswitch Engage, System of a Down, Machine Head, All That Remains, Judas Priest, Metallica, Nevermore, Dio, Black Sabbath, Lamb of God, Devil Driver, Black Cherry Stone, SlipKnoT, Shadows Fall, Sour Stone, Seemless, Annihilator, Arch Enemy, August Burns Red and Sepultura. * Rey hates Rap and cRap. However, he finds underground independant Rap to be entertaining. * Two things in music Rey hates the most are Soulja Boy and Cannibal Corpse. * Rey likes drawing every now and then. Some think he's letting that talent go to waste. * Rey is a big fan of Horror and Kaiju movies. His favourite Kaiju is, of course, Godzilla. * Rey's favourite movies of all time include Godzilla (1954), Dracula (1931), Evil Dead II (1987), Army of Darkness (1992) and Edward Scissorhands (1990). * Rey is stupid but he's aware that he's stupid so technically, he's not stupid. Members on Rey *White Lightning thinks Rey is sexily awesome. *Resurgence thinks Rey is a freak on a leash, but in a good & funny way. *Lavama thinks Rey is |\|00|3+@|3()|()$. Or, epicly awesome. *King Nothing thinks Rey needs more PERSONALITY in his av. and sig. *Kuja finds it weird how this section is called "Members ON Rey." Category:Members